Forever And Ever, Amen
by AllHaleQueenLuc
Summary: Lucy Hale and Ian Harding fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a Lucian fanfic. (Lucy Hale and Ian Harding) Please Dont read, or leave rude comments if you do not like the pair as a couple. This is in no way, shape or form, true. It is just a fanfic. I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think. :) :) :)

It was a nice, autumn day in LA. The only thing you could hear, was the sound of beautiful fall leaves, crinkling on the ground, the sound of rushing feet all around, and car horns going off like never before. Today must be a busy day for a lot of people, Lucy Hale thought to herself, as she pulled into her driveway. Her, herself had a busy day ahead of her. It was only a few minutes to 9am and she had already been to 6 different stores, and waited in traffic for an hour. Lucy stepped out of her car, took a sniff of her bright yellow flowers that were growing along the side of her driveway, and immediately felt as if she were going to throw up. Most smells that she normally loved, were really getting to her today. That was just another test, and unfortunately she didn't pass. The smell of the flower made her feel worse than she already did. "Not now. At least not today," Lucy whispered to herself. The thought of being pregnant crossed her mind quite often over the last week, but she's too afraid to test herself. Her and her boyfriend, Ian Harding had talked about having a baby before, but agreed that they would wait for the right time. Today was definitely not the right time. Lucy grabbed the groceries from the front seat, and walked up to the door.

Struggling with the food she had in her hands, Lucy opened the door to their beautifully decorated home, admiring the candles laid out above the fireplace, and the nicely polished wooden floor. Ian stood, grabbing everything out of her hands from behind, and swinging the door closed with his leg. He quickly put everything into the kitchen on the table, and headed back into the living room, where his beautiful girlfriend was sitting. He noticed the look on Lucy's face, and immediately sat beside her. He knew that look, and it wasn't a very good one. Something was wrong. "Luc, what's wrong?" Ian asked, cupping her into his arms, so her head was up against his chest. She took a deep breathe in, and inhaled the scent of Ian's cologne, in which was normally the best scent in the world, but today, it was not agreeing at all. She had thrown up twice since 5am, and it was now only 9:00. She sat up, and placed her tiny hand onto Ian's leg, leaning back into the couch. "I'm just nervous, that's all." Lucy knew deep inside, that it was more than that, but she didn't want to worry Ian. She had been having a lot of pregnancy symptoms lately, but the last thing she needed was to find out that she was pregnant on such an important day. "What are you nervous about? It's just my parents, and you've met them both before." Lucy looked up with that same face she had when Ian had walked into the room. Pale, nervous, and not looking like herself. "It's not that simple, Ian. My parents are going to be here as well. My whole family will. What's going to happen if they don't get along? We can't combined two family's that don't mix. It's just not how life goes." Lucy, said never taking a breath in between her words of nervousness. Ian reached up, and tucked Lucy's beautiful dark hair behind her ear. "Karen Lucille Hale, my love for you is stronger than anything in this world. Nothing will change that. Not my parents. Not yours. Nothing." Lucy looked up, with tears rolling down her face. She couldn't help but smile. "There's that beautiful smile, I love so much." Lucy turned her body so she was facing Ian. You're a charmer, you know that right?" She said, reaching for his hands. Closing their hands together tight, they both smiled. "You're stuck with my until the day I get laid six feet under."

Ian said, laughing a little. Lucy couldn't hold back. She laughed along with Ian. She didn't really know why she thought that was funny, but Ian always had the ability to make her laugh at her darkest moments, no matter what the situation, big or small. Ian leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on Lucy's lips. "What would I do without you?" Lucy asked as she gave into Ian's soft kiss.

Playing with the ring on Ian's finger, Lucy took her hand out from underneath his, and placed on his cheek. She made her way up to the little curl at the very top of his head. "I'm thinking we should start getting things ready. Everyone will be arriving in a few hours, and I still have to cook." Lucy said, twirling her finger around Ian's curl. Ian smiled. "Let's rock and roll, baby." Lucy laughed at her fiancés dry sense humor, and stood up. "I'm gonna go start the chicken and then get dressed." Lucy walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen, dodging every tiny spot on the floor that wasn't completely dry. Ian watched as her arms swung back and forth. "Man, I love her," Ian said to himself, watching the door swing shut.

Tightening up his tie, Ian looked in the mirror. Pale, but hiding his feelings as good as possible. Although he didn't act it, he was nervous too. He hasn't seen his parents in over a year, and the day they'll finally see each other, is the day him and the girl they've only met once are announcing their engagement. Not too mention, soon to be in-laws meeting each other could get pretty crazy. Ian has his doubts, but the one thing he is sure of, is that he is in love with, Lucy. The 5'2" girl that he had once waited on at the small town grill down the road, and eventually worked with on the set of Pretty Little Liars. Lucy had the power to make him smile like no other, laugh like there was no tomorrow, and love like there was nobody else in the world. Just then, Ian noticed a shadow reflecting in the mirror. When he turned around, he was mesmerized. Lucy was wearing a petite white dress, that glistened in the sunlight, shining in through the window. Her hair long and slightly curled. "How long have you been standing there?" Ian asked. Lucy walked over to Ian, her long curls bouncing on her neck. Ian loved the sight of Lucy's beautiful eyes starring at him. She stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Long enough to know that you look pretty damn hot trying to make yourself look perfect," Lucy said with a smirk. Ian moved his head in closer, and pushed Lucy's chin, up. "Oh really?" He whispered. Lucy could feel his breathe hit her lips, and smell his mint tooth paste. She leaned in as far as she could, to where the tips of their noses met, giving Ian a small butterfly kiss. "I love you," Lucy said, letting go of Ian's neck, and shrinking to normal size. "I love you too," Ian replied. "Let's go downstairs," Lucy suggested. Ian put his hand out, motioning for Lucy to head out first. "After you, my darling." Lucy smirked. "My darling? I think you've been watching a few too many of those old movies." Ian laughed, starting to reminisce back to their first date. They had watched a black and white movie at the only movie theater they could get too, without paparazzi following them. Granted, they didn't exactly watch much of the movie. They were the only two people there, so they decided to use that time too let themselves go a little. Not in the way people would think of course. They just talked about anything and everything. Ian often thought about their conversations that night, and just smiled. But what crosses his mind the most, is their first kiss. It was awkward at first, but they didn't stop themselves. They both felt a deep connection. A connection that neither one of them had ever felt before. It was hard for Ian to describe, but the easiest thing to think about. When they left the theatre, Lucy left, and then Ian left a few minutes later. Those were the days where if they were even seen together, they could possibly lose their job. Part of Ian missed the days of sneaking around, hoping nobody would find out, but the other part of him is thrilled that they can finally go out on dates, live together, and now announce their engagement without worrying about being attacked by paparazzi. It had been almost ten years since pretty little liars had ended, so there was less commotion when it came to being out in public. Yes, there was a few people who recognized them here and there, but it was mostly fans of Lucy's music, or the few movies Ian had played in. There was no more being called Ezra, or Aria. No more being judged because people couldn't tell the difference between real life, and TV. It was just Ian and Lucy, a normal couple with great careers, who were in love.

"Ian?" The sound of small claps filled Ian's ears. "Huh? What?" Ian, asked. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked, a little worried. Ian never really zoned out like that, unless there was something going on in his head that he just couldn't get out of his mouth. "Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine," Ian said, smiling. "I was just thinking about our first real date." Lucy smiled. "I think about it all the time." She said. Both smiling, they two of them made their way down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Ouch!" Lucy yelled, jumping back away from the stove. Ian quickly went over to Lucy, to see what was going on. "I burnt my hand on the stove, trying to get the chicken out." Ian grabbed the pot holder, and placed the chicken onto the top of the stove. He was slightly worried about Lucy. Normally she was the queen of the kitchen. The whole time they've lived together, Lucy had never made as many small mistakes as she had today. She loved to cook, and bake. It had always been one of her favorite things to do. But today, Lucy just had a little too much on her mind. Ian reached up into the freezer, pulling out an ice pack. He grabbed the towel of the counter, and walked Lucy into the living room. Lucy sat down, and elevated her arm. "Here, now keep this on your arm for..." Lucy cut him off. "What about the food?" "Don't worry, I'll take care of it all. Just rest your arm, and try not too worry." Ian bent down and gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead. Watching Ian walk into the kitchen, she wandered how he knew she was worried about something. Ian could tell that something was wrong with Lucy before she could. It actually amazed her. It had always been that way. Since the day they met. She didn't quite understand it, but she loved it. It's just one of those small things about Ian that she loves.

"Baby you're a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down, and cruise," Lucy sang at the top of her lungs. She had been listening to the all country music station for almost two hours, since Ian had made her sit and do nothing. Ian had been in and out if the kitchen, but for the most part, he was in the kitchen. Every now and then, he would come in to check on Lucy and ask a bunch of questions about how to cook something. Ian has always been very smart about most things, but when it came to cooking, Lucy was the nerd. Lucy can remember plenty of times when she had the chance to laugh at Ian about his cooking. While most women love a man that can cook, Lucy is beyond happy with a Ian.

*Ding-Dong* the doorbell rang. Lucy slipped on a sweater that had long enough arms to hide her engagement ring. She quickly went into the kitchen. "Ian, someone's here." She, told him, putting the ice pack back into the freezer. "Wow, it smells pretty damn good in here." Lucy said, while in the inside she was praying that the smell would not make her sick, and that everything would go well. Ian laughed. "Well I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without your instructions, that's for sure." Lucy and Ian walked into the living room. Lucy took a deep breath, and reached for the door handle, and suddenly she felt Ian's had on hers. "Wait." Ian said. He knew Lucy was nervous about today, and he didn't want her to be all worked up. He knew about Lucy's past, and he often worried about her. He wanted to reassure her that no matter what, he will always love her and want to be with her. Ian turned Lucy around, and looked directly into her eyes. "I want you to know," He grabbed both of Lucy's tiny, cold hands. "That no matter what happens today, I want to be with you. For the rest of my life. I love you." He kissed her lips quickly and opened the door.

To both Lucy's, and Ian's surprise, it was both their parents, and family. Neither Lucy's parents, nor Ian's had any clue that they lived together. They knew that they were dating, but that's it. Maggie, Lucy's sister was the only one who knew the big secret about why they were all gathering together today. "Mom! Dad!" Lucy yelled excitingly. She latched onto each of her parents, and didn't let go for a good few minutes. With her living in LA, and her family back at home in Nashville, she didn't get to see her them much. By the time everyone was in the door, the living room was very awkwardly quiet. Ian cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad.. This is Lucy, my girlfriend." Ian's mom, reached out for a hug. "Hi, dear." At first Lucy hesitated, but she very quickly talked herself into it. If this was going to go smoothly, she would have to deal with getting to know Ian's parents, and Ian would have to get to know hers. Just then Lucy saw the doorknob move slightly. She waited patiently to see who it was. "Maggie!" She yelled. She ran past the crowd and have her sister a hug. "I've been waiting to see if you'd show." Maggie had a huge smile on her face. "And miss this big DA..." Lucy nudge her sisters arm. "Reunion. Miss this big reunion." Everyone paused. Julie looked over at her two daughters who were standing there, ever so quietly. If there was one thing Julie was certain of, it was that she knows her kids. If they lied, she knew. If they did something wrong, she knew. And as of the situation right now, if they were hiding something, she knew. "Girls, what's going on?" Julie said, looking at the girls with 'the look'. "Oh, you caught us," Lucy said. Ian then looked at Lucy. Lucy knew that Ian was confused, so she just motioned for him to be quiet. "We... As in me and.." Ian looked at Lucy with a look that she recognized. It wasn't a bad look, but it wasn't a good look either. He pretty much looked like a chiuaua trying to look confused and mad. "Maggie, are going to sing y'all a little song!" Lucy said, finishing her words. "We are? oh yeah, we are! A little later." Lucy dragged her sister by the arm, over to Ian. "Nice save," Ian whispered to the girls. Lucy just smirked. "Okay, let's go eat!" Lucy suggested. Ian grabbed Lucy's hand, and walked into the kitchen, followed by both Lucy, and Ian's family.

They sat in silence, as they all watched the steam fly up from the foods, and over their heads. The smell if Chicken and gravy floated through thE air. Ian broke the silence by clearing his Throat. "I know that, uh saying prayers in really big in Lucy's family, so I would appreciate it if you all will join us in saying grace, and then we can eat," Ian said. He grabbed ahold of Lucy's hand, and reached out for his mothers hand, who was sitting next to him on the other side. Soon enough, the whole table was holding hands. "Dear lord," Lucy began saying. "We thank you for this wonderful day, for everything you have given us, and for everything you will give. God bless everyone at this table, and everyone that couldn't be here with us today. In Jesus name, amen." Lucy lifted her headfather face red as ever. Everyone let go and clapped for her beautiful words. "That was beautiful, honey." Julie said. "Okay! Lets eat." Ian said, breaking the silence that grew over the few minutes. Everyone smiled, and began to eat.

okay, so I hope y'all enjoyed this! I worked pretty hard on it. I am excited for all of you guys to see what happens next! :) Please review. It would mean a lot. Only nice comments, please! If I get enough reviews/nice comments I will continue! :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2! I hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

The group of clueless soon to be in-laws sat in silence. The small echo of harsh whispering just barely hitting into the kitchen. Ian and Lucy on the other side of the door, in the living room. "Things are getting too overly awkward, Ian. I have stuck my sleeve in my potatoes more times than Unicorns have pooped out rainbows, trying to cover this ring." Lucy complained, standing with one hand on her hip. She hated being put in such awkward situations, especially when it was something like this, and she had to pretty much lie to her whole family. Ian laughed at his fiancés choice of words. He didn't really understand why Lucy didn't just take the ring off like he did, byt He also knew Lucy was nervous, and that her anxiety was getting the best of her, just because of the sound of her voice, and her choice of words. "Luc, calm..." Lucy broke him off then and there. "Ian, don't you dare tell me to calm down, I am in a very emotional state at the moment, and I for one, am not afraid to kick you in a place you don't wanna be kicked." Lucy said, very aggressively, never taking a breath in between, and waving her hands around like mime that couldn't find his way out of his imaginary box. She was quite embarrassed, and shocked at herself. Ian looked at her with an instinct look. Lucy knew he was noticing her mood swings ever so often, and she was hoping he would just think it was that time of the month again. But nope. Not this time. Out of all the mood swings, this just happened to be the day Ian acknowledges them. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Ian asked, with a puzzled look on his face. Lucy turned pale. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she was in the middle of a pregnancy scare, but she couldn't lie either. She was pretty much stuck between a rock, and a rock.

Meanwhile, things were getting quite impatient on the other side of the brown wooden door. Maggie was once again, covering up for her sister. Everyone was asking questions, and since Maggie was the only one who had talked to Lucy before this whole day started, and because she was the one who covered for her earlier, she was automatically put on the spot. "Lucy's just warming up for the performance we told y'all about. I'm sure she will be right out at any moment. Just please, eat, talk, laugh. Do anything other than ask me questions."

Lucy placed her hand on Ian's arm. Her voice slowed and grew quieter. "No, there's nothing I'm not telling you, I'm just nervous that's all. Can't we just tell them now? I don't think I can do this any longer." Lucy didn't like lying to Ian, but she felt as if that was the only option at the given moment. Agreeing with his fiancés request, Ian slipped Lucy's sweater off, took his ring from his pocket, and placed it on his finger. Lucy snuggled her hand onto his, pulled him close, and placed a kiss on his cheek. They walked hand and hand back into the people filled room.

To their surprise, everyone was talking and laughing. Julie was over at the counter, making more gravy, with Ian's mother standing beside her. The two of them yapping away. The others were still gathered around the table, laughing and carrying on over anything and everything.

Things quieted down, as the sound of tapping glass filled the room. Ian could hear the sound of his own breath. "Can I have everyone's full attention, please?" Ian asked, his heart imitating the beat of a second hand on a clock. Everyone got completely silent. "Lucy and I have an announcement to make." The sound of arguing in-laws, screaming parents, and confused voices floated through Lucy's head. She couldn't help but think for the worst. Ian on the other hand, was positive about it. There was obviously a huge part if him that was nervous for certain reasons, but In his eyes, he didn't care who was for the idea of his marriage to Lucy. He loved her, she loved him and that's all that mattered to him.

"As you all know, Lucy and I have been dating for a while now.." Lucy pipped in. She let go of Ian's hand, and let her arms rest to the side. "Ian and I... Are... Engaged," she announced. Her arms flinging up a little, and then back down. Everyone's eyes bugged out if their heads. Each of them looking like some kind of Alien. Except for Maggie's. Julie looked Lucy, and then over at Maggie. "You knew about this didn't you?" Julie asked her oldest daughter, who has her head down, trying to avoid the giant, awkward, elephant in the room. Her cheeks turned red. "Surprise!?" Maggie said, throwing her hands up like a child asking to get picked up. Lucy walked over to where her family was sitting and sat down. Julie gave her a huge hug. "Congratulations, Lucgoose! I am so happy for you," Julie said, resisting the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes. She was extremely happy for her daughter, but just in shock over the fact that her baby girl was going to be walking down the isle this year. "Momma, are you okay?" Lucy asked. Julie put her hand on Lucy's leg, and patted. "I'm fine, baby doll. I just miss my baby girl, that's all." Lucy frowned. "I'll always be your baby girl. Nothing will change that. Oaky? I love you." Julie smiled, the tears she tried to hold back now streaming down her face. "I love you too, Sweet pea. More than you can imagine." Julie gave Lucy another hug, and didn't let go for a few moments.

Lucy's father reached over the table and rub Lucy's arm. "I'm proud of you, Tennessee cowgirl. You've really grown up into a mature, beautiful young lady, and I can't wait to walk you down the isle." Lucy was in pure shock. Her jaw dropped open. She didn't expect her dad out of all people to be happy at the fact that she's marrying someone he barely knows. But he was. He said her was proud of her. He can't wait to walk her down the isle. It was all such happiness for Lucy. She couldn't imagine a better reaction than the one she was getting. Ian's father on the other hand, wasn't exactly open armed. He thought it was irrelevant for the pair to marry, considering they were once co-workers. He stood in the corner of the kitchen, all alone, sipping his beer. Ian and his mother, stood side by side behind behind Lucy and Julie. "Well, we'll let you two have a few moments alone, now that this big surprise was let out," Julie said, backing up from the table. She stood up, and winked at Ian's mother, who was standing there, watching as her son blushed, and sat down.

The two of them walked away, and before they knew it, Ian and Lucy were alone, sitting in the side by side in the kitchen. "Well, we are both alive, so that's good," Lucy said, jokingly. She climbed over, sat on Ian's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so glad today went well, because for a minute I thought your father was gonna shoot me." Lucy laughed. "My father? Pshh. What about yours? He sat in the corner drinking beer the whole time. I'm surprised he didn't turn into the Incredible Hulk and kill us all," Lucy said, laughing at the image in her head. Ian couldn't help but laugh with her. The two if them just sat there, giggling. "I think we should probably get out there, just in case someone decides to go a wall." Lucy kissed Ian's nose, and slid off his lap. "Shit." Lucy mumbled. Ian stopped walking. "What?" He asked. "I'll be back, just go in there and keep everyone company." Lucy turned around and ran up the stairs that led straight to the bathroom. Ian watched with a complexed look. He knew something was going on, but he knew better than to disobey what Lucy told him to do. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. That's just how it worked. They both have an endless amount of trust in one another, so Ian knew she would tell him soon enough. He swung the door open, and entered the living room.

Everyone sat in different sections of the room, so Ian had no clue where to place himself. Finally he just decided to stay standing. "Maggie!" Lucy called out from upstairs. "Umm, Ian? Where's Lucy?" Maggie asked. Trying to figure out where her voice was coming from was like trying to put together a 1,000 piece jigsaw puzzle, considering nobody knew that there was stairs in the kitchen. "Oh! Go into the kitchen, over to the where sink is, turn around, and go straight up the stairs." It took a few minutes but Maggie managed to find her way to Lucy.

Maggie walked into the bathroom, and saw her sister bent over the toilet. "Oh my god," Maggie said, grabbing a hair piece and putting Lucy's hair up into a perfectly high bun. When Lucy was finally finished, she stood up, and looked in the mirror. Maggie handed her a cup of mouth wash, and waited for her to spit it out before speaking. Lucy just stood there. In total silence, not knowing what to say. She put her hand on her stomach, and looked down. "Lucy, are you pregnant?" Maggie asked. Lucy turned and looked at her sister, her face turning from beat red, to pale. She backed up, tears rolling down her face, and sat on the toilet seat. "I don't know. I think I am, but I'm too afraid. I'm too afraid to get tested, I'm too afraid to tell anyone. I... I can't even tell Ian without just about puking right then and there. I don't know what to do." Lucy put her face into her hands, her sobs getting louder, but softer at the same time. Maggie reached over and put one hand on Lucy's back. "Luc, it's okay. Everything's gonna be just fine. Calm down, and stop crying." Lucy wiped her tears from her cheeks, bit down on her bottom lip, and stopped herself from releasing more. She looked up at Maggie, black streaks of eye makeup running down her cheek. "So what do I do?" "First off, let's fix this makeup so you don't look like a clown that got washed away at sea. Second, you need to take a test, and tell Ian everything." "You make it sound so easy," Lucy sniffled.

When Maggie finally finished redoing Lucy's makeup, the two girls went back downstairs, only to find that there was nobody but Ian there. Lucy walked slowly into the living room, confused. "Where is everybody?" Ian jumped up about 50 feet into the air, and nearly fell off the couch. He lifted his arms and stretched. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luc. I must have dosed off. Your mom said they had to be at their hotels at a certain time, so they had to leave. They felt bad about not being able to say goodbye, but they said they'd be back tomorrow sometime before taking off." Lucy frowned a little. "Well I think I should get going too. Bye Luc," Maggie said, hugging her sister tightly. "Nice seeing you again, Ian!" Lucy walked her sister over to the door, and watched as she walked out. "Good luck!" Maggie yelled from a distance. Lucy prayed Ian didn't hear her. She didn't want to tell him anything right now. All she wanted to do was cuddle up and go to bed. She had an extremely long day, and she didn't feel like doing much of anything else.

Lucy laid down next to Ian, who was pretty much asleep on the couch. She took his arm, and placed it over her so that they were completely cuddled together. She put her arm on top of his, and just as she started to fall asleep Ian whispered "I love you," in a very soft, loving tone. Lucy had thought he was sleeping, but he was really just waiting for the right moment to speak. "I love you too," Lucy whispered back, as she fell into a deep slumber.

**hello! I hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter! More chapters to come, as long as people enjoy reading it! please read and review! :) thanks! - Courtney **

**and a special thanks to my dear friends, Kate, Emily and many more for being so amazing and just being the best! I love you all! 3 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I really hope ya'll enjoy reading my stories, as much as I enjoy writing them! :) **

The next morning, Lucy rolled over and just about fell off the couch. For a moment she had forgotten all about yesterday. All about the fact that everyone now knew about her and Ian's engagement, and all about the fact that she had to use the test her sister had slipped into her purse before leaving her house. Why she had it handy with her, Lucy had no clue. All she really knew was that her sister was the only one who knew what to do, or say to calm Lucy down in situation like this, so she knew listening to her was the right thing to to do. Lucy sat up, yawning. She sat there for a good few minutes, listening to the birds chirp, and hoping that if she stood up, Ian would stay asleep. She didn't want him anywhere near her until she knew for sure what was going on with her body. The second she moved, she felt as if she were gonna hurl right then and there. Lucy stood up, grabbed her purse off the floor, slipped her tiny, pink furry slippers on, and shuffled her way up the stairs. She quickly changed into a pair of American eagle sweat pants, and a plain black shirt. As she walked into the bathroom, her purse in one hand, and pregnancy test in the other, she held her breath. Her heart pumped faster than normal, and her body shook, as she undid the box, and followed the instructions.

After waiting ten horrifying minutes, Lucy finally got up the courage to look at the little sign that held her future. "Oh my god," Lucy whispered to herself, dropping the stick onto the floor. She couldn't quite grasp the feeling she had inside of her. She turned, facing the mirror. She lifted up her shirt, so that you could see everything, but her chest. She placed her hands on her stomach, and looked down. Tears started forming in her eyes. They weren't sad tears. It was more like tears of happiness, tears of excitement, but also tears of fear. Fear of Ian not wanting this to be true. Fear of not being ready to be a mother. And fear of not being a good mother. Just fear in general. "Snap out of this, Lucy. Everything's going to be fine," she told herself. "Oh who am I kidding a can't be a mother. I don't know the first thing about being a parent." Lucy continued to argue back and forth with herself until she finally realized that there was no sense. She was pregnant. There was a human being growing inside of her, that would one day call her momma. That would one day be their own person. That would one day achieve something big in life. It was real. She was going to have a baby, and her and Ian were now going to be classified as parents. After calming herself down enough to think straight, Lucy pranced down the stairs, quite happily, like nothing had changed. The truth was her whole future had just changed in an instant, but after all, her best subject was acting.

After a while, Ian awoke to the sound of a beautiful melody being hummed from the kitchen, and the smell of beacon sizzling in a pan. He sat up, and stretched as he realized that him, and Lucy had fallen asleep wearing their clothes from the previous day. It didn't exactly surprise him, because they both had a long day, but Lucy is normally really OCD about things like that. She didn't like sleeping in uncomfortable clothes, at all. In fact, Ian could tell there was something going on with her. It's not just being nervous anymore, and it's not something she's going to tell right away as he thought. And that worried Ian. They had never had any trust issues. It had always been a real straight forward relationship, with no lies, or secrets. As far as he knew. Sometimes he wondered if there were actually some secrets going around on Lucy's end, but he trusted her too much for it to go into his head completely.

"Luc?!" Ian called out, as he walked towards the kitchen. The humming became louder, and louder as he entered the beacon smelling zone. Lucy was standing at the counter, mixing pancake batter. Ian admired her beautiful, long dark hair, as he stood behind her, pushing her hair to the side, and giving her a quick kiss on the neck. Ian greeted her with, "Good morning, beautiful," and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly. Lucy smiled, paused the mixing, and leaned her head back on Ian's chest. With the way that they were standing, she couldn't help but think back to the very first day they worked together on the set of Pretty Little Liars. It was a cold, and rainy day. They had to shoot a scene that wasn't even going to be put in the show. It was just a testing scene, to see just how good the pairing could work together. Aria had been making macaroni, and Ezra had snuck up behind her. It ended with the two of them making out on the counter. Part of Lucy wanted to just turn around, and recreate that day for real this time, but the other part just wanted a nice, relaxing, morning breakfast with the person she loves. She was scared of that though. She knew if they had a chance to sit and just talk, that Ian would ask questions that she didn't really relish answering. After talking herself into it, Lucy gave Ian a kiss on the cheek, and continued away with her pancake batter. Ian released Lucy from his arms, and grabbed a gallon of orange juice, the syrup, and the butter out of the refrigerator. After placing them on the table, he quickly got two small drinking glasses from the counter, and filled them with orange juice. Lucy made their plates of food, and set them on the table. The soon to be married couple sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

The couple sat quietly. The only noises heard were the small noises each one of them made, bite after bite. With each and every move Ian made, Lucy prayed he wouldn't ask her any questions right then. If she was going to tell him he was going to be a father, she wanted to do it at the right moment.

Lucy took one last bite of pancake, and slid her plate to the side. Even just the thought of eating one more bite of food made her sick. "So, I have some news," Ian informed. Lucy sat up straight, confused. "News?... What kind of news?" Lucy asked slowly and impatiently. Ian looked down, blushing and afraid. "Well, I have been offered a role in a short film!" Ian announced, making his crooked little half smile. "They called early this morning. I leave in two days to fly out to the UK!" Lucy looked up at Ian in a horrified, shocked manor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You okay?" Ian asked. Lucy turned steaming red. She didn't know what to say. What was she suppose to say? Her soon to be husband just told her he was leaving in two days, to pretty much tour the world. Well, maybe that was an over statement, but that's how it felt to Lucy. She raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ian could tell Lucy was furious with him. He didn't mean to upset her, he thought she would be excited for him. "You're not fine. What's the matt..." Ian didn't even get his full sentence out before Lucy completely lost lost it. "WHAT'S NOT THE MATTER IAN?!" Lucy stood up and started pacing back and forth. "I'm getting married in less than 7 months, and my soon to be husband wants to leave for god knows how long, to go to god knows where! I mean you didn't even ask me about it! You just assumed I'd be okay with it! And I'm not, Ian! I'm just not!"

By now there were tears streaming down Lucy's face. Her face, red, wet and full of rage. Ian stood up and walked over to Lucy, placing one hand on her shoulder. But when Lucy refused to acknowledge the fact Ian was even standing there, he quickly removed his hand, and stepped in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that it's been so long since I had an opportunity like this." Lucy ignored him for a minute, but convinces herself to look up at him. "It's not even the fact that you want to go, Ian." She stopped herself, trying to catch up her breath. "Then what is it?" Ian asked. Lucy started pacing again. That was the only way to keep herself in mind. "Nothing. Okay!? It's nothing! Nothing except for the fact that you're going to be a father!" Lucy cried harder, letting her sobs go whenever they needed to get let out. "I'm pregnant Ian! Okay!? There! You have your answer." Lucy snapped. She didn't mean to yell at him like that, but she couldn't help it. She felt as if everything was just caving in on her all at once. She has had a lot of stress put on her. With telling their families about the engagement, the actual wedding planning, just finding out she was pregnant, and now Ian. She just couldn't handle it anymore. Ian just stood there. In shock. He kept replaying Lucy's words in his head, but there was one word that haunted him. And that was the word 'father.' He couldn't believe it. He, out of all the people in the world was going to be a father. Not just a father, but a dad. He was going to change diapers, play, act silly, cook, cuddle with one more person other than Lucy, and be called daddy. He and Lucy had talked about having baby, but they never planned on it being so soon. As nervous as he was, Ian still had the giant smile on his face after processing all of in which he had just heard.

Still in shock, Ian took Lucy in his arms, and held her close. Lucy's tears filled up his shirt. He rubbed her back for quite a while, and then pushed her off of him. He looked directly onto Lucy's eyes. "Luc, I am so sorry. I had no idea that this is what you've been hiding," "Ian..." "No, let me finish. I want you to know that I will NOT take that movie offer. I am going to stay here with you, and out unborn child. I love you. I love both. There isn't a thing in this world that I wouldn't do for you." Lucy grabbed Ian's cheeks, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Both crying, the two of them stood there, kissing in the sunlight that was glaring through the kitchen window. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and when they came up for air, Lucy whispered "I love you too." She was pretty wiped out from all that cooking, yelling, and crying.

Both Ian and Lucy sat on the couch. Ian on the right side, and Lucy on the left, with her head on Ian's lap. Ian frolicked with Lucy's hair, and pretty soon she was out like a light. Ian just sat there in shock. It was a good shock of course. He just still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Someone important. Someone that someone else calls daddy. The feeling was extremely new to him, but somehow her knew he liked it.

**Okay, so I hope that this chapter was as great as you guys hoped! Please review, and tell me what you think! :) - Courtney **

**Also, a very special thank you to all my friends who inspire me. You all are very special to me, and I don't know what I would do without y'all! Love you! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Spinning around, getting bigger, taking over his mind; the thought of being a father leaped in and out of Ian Harding's head. The words said by his fiancé haunted him, but in a good way. He could feel his heartbeat in many places; watching his chest pump up and down as the thought kept racing. The sight of the petite, pregnant, but not showing woman beside him was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He watched as her stomach moved up and down, matching every breath her sleeping body took; Her eyelids fluttered ever so often. He inhaled the scent of her fruity smelling hair, placing an arm around and placing a hand her body onto her stomach. He took a deep breath in, calming the nerves in his body. Regardless of how he felt, or what floated through his mind, the good, the bad, the excitement, the fear; nothing could change the reality. Whatever it was that he was feeling, was true in all ways possible.

"Luc," a deep voice whispered, awaking the small brunette beside him, nudging her side lightly.

"It's time to wake up, sweetie." Lucy sat up, and huffed, admiring Ian Harding's fumbled up hair.

"What time is it?" She panicked, slipping her cold feet into her slippers, in which had fallen off during the last few hours.

"It's only 10:23. Calm down," Ian said. He sat up beside her, and rubbed his eyes, letting out a giant yawn. It had been approximately five hours since the last time they had been awake, but Ian hadn't slept much at all. He had spent most of the morning meditating the fact that he was going to be a father. It ran through his mind like a waterfall; piling down quickly, stopping at the very bottom of his mind, and not leaving. Of course he was excited, Who wouldn't be? But after a few hours of thinking, he had grown a few non-optimistic thoughts.

Lucy, on the other hand, was hipper and cheerful after she awoke completely, dodging the morning sickness. Her mind had the tendency to travel in many directions, but the thought of having a baby made her very giddy inside. Through her thoughts and dreams over the last few hours, she had convinced herself only the positive can come from something as magical as having a child; her first child at that.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about our little bundle of joy," Lucy cheered. Her face lit up with excitement, her smile big and proud. "I'm ecstatic," Ian informed, his face not completely convincing Lucy.

"This is really what you want, right?I mean, a baby. Are you sure you are okay with having a baby?" Lucy worried, frowning as a few tears formed in her eyes. Ian looked at her, puzzled. He put a hand on Lucy's knee an lightly rubbed.

"Yes, of course. Why would you even think for a second that I'm not okay with it?" His eyes were big, and wide. He didn't really know how he felt, but didn't want to upset Lucy.

"I don't.. I don't know. I guess I'm just having a few doubts, that's all." Lucy stood up, stretching her arms high.

"It's a beautiful morning" she said, changing the subject.

"By the way, your mom called this morning and asked if we would mind meeting everyone at the golfing range up on round top hill," Ian said, standing up.

"I told her it wouldn't be a problem. Is that okay?" Lucy smiled, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Of course, I've been wanting to get back up there," she nervously said, standing up. The last time either one of them had been up at the golfing range, was way back when they were still shooting pretty little liars. The day had gone well, but the night ended badly with Paparazzi, an argument, and tears. Perhaps going back would bring along some memories neither one of them felt like reminiscing.

"Are you sure? Because we can always call her back and..."

"I'm sure," Lucy said, without hesitating. She wasn't completely sure of herself, but what was the point of letting something so stupid ruin her day? This was suppose to be a special day. Not a day to worry about the past.

"I'm gonna head upstairs to take a shower, and get dressed." Lucy kissed Ian on the cheek, quickly ran up the stairs, letting her slippers off at the top of the staircase. Ian followed, both entering the bathroom.

"Is there room for one more?" Ian asked, with a grin. Lucy smiled, slipping off her clothes.

"Only for you," she replied, yanking onto Ian, and pulling him close. She pressed her lips hard against his, and kissed him aggressively. Their tongues battled for dominance. Lucy made her way around Ian's body slipping every bit of clothing he had on, off. She trailed kisses up his back, and eventually ended up to his neck, and finally his lips again. She sucked on his bottom lip, leading Ian to let out a slight moan. His hands trailed off down Lucy's back, and then quickly back up. As much as Ian missed the feeling of Lucy's bare skin touching his, he knew he couldn't let it get too far. She's pregnant, and they had somewhere to be pretty soon. He pulled away, pushing Lucy back a couple centimeters.

"We can't," Ian said quietly, hoping Lucy wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I know," her voice whispered. She kissed Ian's lips softly once more, taking her time and letting it last a few seconds. She lifted her head hight, staring up at Ian.

As steam arose from the shower, the couple stepped inside, glaring at each other, both blushing. They had obviously taken showers together before, but this one felt different. Ian, nor Lucy could quite understand, it was the kind of feeling that was unexplainable. Lucy's heart raced, as Ian lightly touched her warm, and now wet stomach; his hand loving, but firm. She could feel her stomach settling down, and her heart winding up. She reached up, and place her tiny wet hand on Ian's cheek. They stood there, in silence; both smiling. Ian's mind wandered nowhere, but to that very moment. He was practically touching his child; at least that's how he felt. It was just then that it finally clicked. His heart rate increased, and his face glowed like a star in the night sky.

"I'm going to be a father," Ian talked, a tear sliding down his cheek, onto Lucy's hand. She smiled, and let go of Ian's cheek, grabbing his hands and pulling them close to her body.

"And I'm going to be a mother," Lucy whispered. Her face sparkling like the sun. Those words made her feel happier than ever.

"You've given me many years of wonderful memories," Ian began saying, looking directly into Lucy's eyes, as if the were glued in one position. "from the day I first laid eyes on you, to this very moment. I can't thank you enough for coming into my life, and making me happier than I've ever been. I love you, Karen." Lucy lifted her head in aw, pressing her lips against Ian's, intertwining their tongues. Both let their hands go, Lucy placing hers around Ian's neck, and his around her waist.

"I love you too," Lucy uttered, coming up for air, lying her head on Ian's chest. She let her hands fall off his neck, one on his waist, and the other twirling what little bit of chest hair he had.

"I guess it would be smart to actually shower in the shower, huh?"

"Do we haaaaave toooo?" Lucy groaned like a child, lifting her head from Ian's chest.

"Well, unless of course you rather shrivel up like a prune..."

"No thanks, let's finish up this shower," Lucy snapped back, giggling.

"How's this?" Lucy asked, tossing herself around like a playful child. She wore a short white skirt, a plain white shirt with a golf club pendant on the top left chest area, and a pair of black and white sandals. Ian, who wore a pair of plaid shorts, and a plain grey t-shirt, took one look at his fiancé and smiled. She was going for a childish, sporty, but sexy trend, and according to Ian's facial expressions, she did just that. Her hair was what mostly got to him. She had it in two loose pony tails, with only a few strands of bangs hanging down on the side.

"You look beautiful, love." Ian grabbed his phone off the nightstand, slipped it into his pocket, and slipped his flip flops onto his feet.

"Are you ready?" Ian asked.

"Whenever you are," Lucy answered. She turned around and reached for the gulf club set, carefully pulling it out of the corner behind the door. Ian took it, swinging it around onto his shoulder, the two of them heading out of the bedroom.

"Oh crud." Ian mumbled, as they came to the top of the staircase. He had forgotten all about his little surprise he had thought of for Lucy.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh I just forgot my keys, that's all. You can go get into the car, I'll be down in a few minutes." Lucy looked at him, shook her head, and walked down the stairs. Ian waited to make sure his lovely fiancé wasn't around anymore. He quickly ran back into their bedroom, and got his phone out of his pocket.

"I can't believe I forgot about this," he said to himself. Looking up things in his phone, Ian prayed the numbers he had were correct. He wanted to surprise Lucy with something that would relieve some stress, and what better way was there than bringing some important people Lucy had lost touch with, back into her life? He quickly dialed numbers, and made a few calls.

Downstairs, was less secretive. Lucy sat in the car, waiting for Ian, and mumbling to herself.

"What's taking him so long?" She asked herself.

"It shouldn't take this long to grab his damn keys." She was getting into one of her mood swings, where she gets annoyed and antsy very easily. Her whole body felt extremely restless, but for some reason moving made her feel like she were going to vomit.

"Man, I hope this doesn't happen all day," she said, leaning her seat back and closing her eyes. She hated the feeling of feeling things she couldn't control.

"Alright, see you then," Ian talked into the phone, his smile as big as ever. He was so excited to surprise Lucy, his whole body was shaking. She had been under so much stress lately, and just thinking about the fact that he found a way that he could actually help her made him very happy inside. He shoved his phone back down into his pocket, and ran down the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long, Luc!" Ian yelled, shutting the front door tightly. He got into the driver seat of the car, and closed the door.

"That's alright, I just got a little bored, that's all," Lucy replied. She brushed the lever back, letting her seat up.

"Don't forget to stop at the store down here at the light. We need water and Ice to put in the cooler," Lucy reminded Ian.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot." Ian swung his seatbelt on, and started up the car, pushing the radio button with his pinky at the same time. Lucy rolled down her window a bit as they made their way out of the driveway. She loved feeling the breeze hit her face, as she sang her favorite tunes.

"Do you want anything while I'm in here?" Ian asked Lucy, pulling into the convenient store, a couple miles down the road from their home.

"Nope, I'm okay." Lucy assured him.

"You sure? I can get anything, or stop at another store if you want something, Luc."

"No, no. I'm fine. I just want to get to the golfing range," Lucy said, bouncing her leg up and down.

"And I suppose that's lucinese for "hurry the hell up", right?" Ian asked, laughing.

"Smart boy."

Ian opened the bag of ice, and dumped it into the cooler from the trunk of the car. He unwrapped the box of bottled water, and placed them in one by one.

"You should've seen the line in there. Apparently we aren't the only ones buying last minute things." He said, taking the same few steps he has done the last time he entered the car.

"Aaaaaand we're off," he sang in what Lucy referred to as his 'smoothie' voice, pressing on the gas, and backing out of the parking lot.

I hope y'all liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! Please review :) it would mean the world. - Courtney


End file.
